vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Happy
|-|Miyuki Hoshizora= |-|Cure Happy= |-|Princess Happy= |-|Ultra Cure Happy= Summary Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily in English translations) is the main protagonist of Smile Precure (Glitter Force) and the leader of the group. She's a cheerful, determined, and energetic but silly and clumsy girl who tends to remain positive regardless of what happens and loves to read, particularly picture books and fairy tales with happy endings. After meeting a fairy named Candy and tried to protect her from Wolfrun, her hidden powers have awoken and gained the ability to turn into Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky), who wields the power of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-C Name: Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily in English translations), Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, The winkling and shining light of the future. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a white realm of light in her angel form) | All previous abilities plus Plant Manipulation, Can summon a pegasus and a phoenix, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Restored the stories of all the fairy tales and gave the Fairy Tale World a happy ending), Purification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him along side with the other Cure.) | At least Large Planet level (Overpowered and defeated Emperor Pierrot in his final form along with the other Cures. Grew around this size when she turned into an angel to deliver the final attack.) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be superior to the Maho Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought Joker, who managed to react to Cure Peace's lightning attacks and Wolfrun, who's comparable to Joker.) | Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Traveled to the atmosphere in mere seconds during the final clash with Emperor Pierrot.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to unintentionally pushed a monster-possessed house.) Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Star Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Star level (Comparable to the Maho Cures) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Light and Energy-based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cure Happy Jump.gif|Cure Happy is capable of jumping incredible heights... File:Happy flight.gif| ....and flight File:Cure Happy light.gif|Cure Happy wielding the power of holy light File:Cure Happy light dash.gif|Cure Happy using her light to dash at high speeds File:Cure Happy burst of light.gif|Cure Happy creating a burst of light around herself to destroy the vines surrounding her File:Happy lasers.gif|Cure Happy firing a barrage of lasers File:Happy forcefield.gif|Cure Happy creating a forcefield File:Happy powered up.gif|Cure Happy Powered Up File:Cure Happy Angel Form.gif|Cure Happy transforming into a giant angel larger than her planet File:Traces a heart.gif|Happy Shower: Cure Happy traces a heart..... File:Then fires.gif|.....and then fires. File:Cinderella Happy Shower.gif| Cinderella Happy Shower File:Happy shower shining.gif| Happy Shower Shining File:Happy shower shining 2.gif| Using Happy Shower Shining to create a rain of light beams Light Manipulation: Happy wields the power of holy light. She can fire streaks of pink-colored light beams from her fingers or hands, unleash bursts of light, shoot torrents of pink lasers in rapid succession, gains enhanced jumping and dashing capabilities and is capable of flight in which she leaves a pink light trail behind her when she performs the latter two actions. She is also sometimes able to transform into a large angel and she is even capable of creating a rainbow-colored forcefield. When she powers up, she glows pink and her entire body is embedded with light, which strengthens her and dramatically increases her fighting capabilities. Happy Shower: Happy traces a heart with her hands, grabs it, and then unleashes a beam of pink light from her hands at her foe. She can also use this move to propel herself through the air. Cinderella Happy Shower: A significantly stronger version of Happy Shower that requires her Princess form to use. Happy creates a large pink heart of light above her and fires it towards her target. Happy Shower Shining: Cure Happy becomes surrounded with pink energy, which forms a heart, and fires a massive stream of light at her opponent while being within the heart-shaped energy. She can also fire this technique into the air to unleash a rain of multiple pink light beams. Rainbow Healing: A group attack that requires the Smile Cures being in Tiara Mode. The team join hands and is covered in a rainbow-colored sphere which then explodes and attacks the foes nearby. Rainbow Burst: Another group attack where the Cures has to be in their Princess forms. They summon and ride on their respective-colored pegasus to summon an enormous pegasus which fires a massive rainbow-colored beam. They have a stronger version called the Royal Rainbow Burst, which summons an enormous phoenix instead. Ultra Rainbow Burst is an even more powerful version which is used in the Smile Cures' Ultra Form. The strongest version is the Miracle Rainbow Burst, in which they team up with Candy and summon a phoenix larger than the Earth, where Cure Happy emerges out of in her giant angel form. This version defeated Emperor Pierrot. Key: Cure Happy and Princess Happy | Ultra Cure Happy | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Leaders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4